


Do You Want to Play Pirates?

by hushedsounds (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (2013), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crying, Death of the Parents, F/M, Holmes Brothers' Childhood, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Minor Character Death, Teen Mycroft, Toddler Sherlock, Young Mycroft, Young Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hushedsounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction is based on Do You Want to Build a Snowman? from Frozen! Sherlock as Anna and Mycroft as Elsa. This is based off of Voodooling's (tumblr) Frozenlock piece of art. Thank you! If you were wondering (you probably weren't) I was thinking that John would be Kristoff, Mary would be Sven, Irene would be Hans, and Lestrade would be Olaf. I had no one proof read, so good luck lol.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Play Pirates?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is based on Do You Want to Build a Snowman? from Frozen! Sherlock as Anna and Mycroft as Elsa. This is based off of Voodooling's (tumblr) Frozenlock piece of art. Thank you! If you were wondering (you probably weren't) I was thinking that John would be Kristoff, Mary would be Sven, Irene would be Hans, and Lestrade would be Olaf. I had no one proof read, so good luck lol.

The house was quiet besides the harsh howls on the wind beckoning against the window sill. A young boy, not much older than six sat in his bedroom. He looked into the window with a bored expression as he sat at a desk, magnifying glasses and maps laid out in front of him. He leaped out of the chair, scurrying across the room, rushing into the hallway.

He ran through the hallways before stopping at a door. The door was decorated from the outside with diamond patterns almost like the patterns on the wall as well. The small boy pressed against the door, his mop of curly black hair standing out against the bright colors.

“Mycroft?” He questioned loudly to the door, knocking. “Do you want to play pirates? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore…”

The little boy turned around, slumping against the door with a thump in annoyance. “Come out the door, It's like you've gone away! We used to be best friends and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why, or I’ll have to ask Mummy.”

He rolled his eyes as no reply emerged from his brother’s room. The thought of Mummy come in should have scared his brother as much as it scared him. “Do you want to play pirates?” He squished his lips near the lock, “It doesn’t have to be pirates!”

“Go away, Sherlock.” A strict reply came from inside the door.

“Okay, bye...” Sherlock replied. He drifted away from the door and down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

It had been a while since Sherlock had roamed down the hallway to his brother’s door. His hair had grown but so had everything else. He was much taller now, knocking on the door with a straightened back.

 He knocked, ruffling his curls with the other hand. “Do you want to play deductions?” He knocked softly.

 “Or crime fighting British spies? I think some company is overdue, I’ve started learning astronomy.” Sherlock huffed.

 Sherlock took out his pocket watch, studying it in between his fingers. “It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by.”

 He glared over at the door handle before walking away. It wasn’t worth the try.

 

* * *

 

“We’ll only be gone two weeks, Sherlock,” his mother reassured him, standing on her toes and kissing the young man’s forehead.

 His father pushed some of the curls out his face before the exited the room, their bags trailing out of the doorway.

 “Promise?” Sherlock asked as they left. His mother popped in.

 “Promise. Love you.”

 

* * *

 

Sherlock moved to Mycroft’s door, his eyes red and a cloak rested on his shoulders. His head slumped against his door as he knocked.

“Mycroft..? Please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been, they say "have courage"; and I'm trying to…” He said weakly.

 “I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other; it's just you and me! What are we going to do?” Sherlock knocked an anger fist into the door before slumping down.

“Do you want to play deductions?” He sniffled, his voice slightly cracking. Sherlock rubbed his eyes before blinking curiously at it. There was something shiny that smeared into his finger. Almost like a drop of water.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might write another short story like this since all the new episodes are inspiring. And Frozen is amazing. That too.


End file.
